Black as Ink: The Tale of the Black Sisters
by ohmyhotch
Summary: This story follows Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black through life to the end of the First Wizarding War. Times are trying for these sisters as they decide what is more important: Sisters? or Pride? CHAPTER 2 POSTED
1. Prologue

**My friend and I have started a new story! This one, obviously. The prologue takes place during each of the three Black sister's sorting, but chapter 1 will start with Bellatrix's final year.**

**We hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

Black As Ink: The Tale of the Black Sisters**

**Prologue**

_September 1st, 1962 _

A smirk passed across the pale, sullen face of Bellatrix Black as she looked around at the other students who were starting Hogwarts this year. They were all utterly _pathetic_, especially the boy standing next to her who looked as if he was about to eject the contents of his stomach onto Bella's shoes, and as she noticed, she took a few not-so-small steps away from him. How embarrassing would it be for him if she had to hex him on the first day of school? It was obvious to Bellatrix that none of these students, save a few who she'd known for as long as she could remember, had **not** been brought up as well as she had. Nasty half-bloods and mudbloods, contaminating the magical world!

"Hello First Years, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join the rest of the students, but first you must be sorted into your Houses. They are: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," a woman who looked to be in her thirties or so said as she stepped out of the large doors that stood, looming over the small eleven-year-old children.

"Bella, what House d'you think you'll be in?" Rodolphus Lestrange, or Roddy, asked as he pushed through the crowd to stand next to the girl who'd been his friend since they'd been small.

She narrowed her eyes, and snorted at him. Apparently Roddy had decided to show his true colors of being a complete and total _imbecile_. "Slytherin, of course! Who do you think I am? Some little half-blood or mudblood?" the girl asked in utter disgust that he would even have to ask such a question, she had been sure to lower her voice when she'd said 'mudblood', apparently the lower class witches and wizards saw the insult as rude, and improper. "No. I'm a Black. A pureblood!"

Before he had the chance to respond, the sea of children was moving into the long hall that seemed to already be packed with students. Bellatrix held her head high, shoving her way to the front of the crowd, and smiled rather arrogantly as the sorting commenced. Her name happened to be the first on the list. _Just because I'm so much better than all of them_. She thought, waiting for the moment she knew her name would be called.

"Black, Bellatrix," the woman who had led them in called out, and in the same manner as she had entered the room, Bellatrix walked to the small stool and sat down, she wasn't nervous or afraid at all. She was better than any of the students in any House by Slytherin. She had no doubt about where she'd end up. The hat had barely touched her long black curls when the decision had been made, as if there really was much of a decision needed.

_'SLYTHERIN!'_

Eventually Roddy and few others she recognized as friends of the family ended up in Slytherin as well. She didn't particularly care who was placed in other Houses, she didn't want anything to do with any of them. Slytherin was by far the best place to be.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_September 1st, 1964_

Andromeda Black stood outside the large, formidable doors that she knew led into the Great Hall, where hundreds of older students awaited. Among them was her elder sister, Bella, who was a Third Year Slytherin.

Most students were excited for this day, and to be honest so was Andromeda. It was impossible not to be excited, but excitement wasn't the strongest emotion Meda was feeling. That emotion happened to be fear. Fear of rejection, fear that Hogwarts would be too intimidating for her, and most of all, fear that she wouldn't be placed into Slytherin, of course that would lead to it's own set of problems.

Meda's worrying time was cut short when a tall, thin woman stepped out of the Great Hall. Bella had told Meda that this woman was Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher. She didn't like Slytherins too much. That was okay though, because Andromeda could tell from first glance that she didn't very well like Professor McGonagall, either. She looked too mean.

Meda successfully tuned out the speech about Houses, she knew all that already. She'd grown up knowing it. In her opinion it wasn't necessary information, according to Bella the Sorting Hat repeated it all anyway in a long, boring song. Couldn't they just explain it all to the idiots who didn't already know _later_? Luckily before she knew it, she was sitting on the stool after hearing her name called.

It took a moment of consideration, but the hat finally called out _'SLYTHERIN!' _and Meda immediately ran to sit with Bella who smiled approvingly, and gave her sister a small hug. Now, only Cissy had to get in to make the sisterly trio complete. One more year. Slytherin really was the best place to be.

XXXOOOXXXOOOX

_September 1st, 1965_

Narcissa Black, the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, stood in the very front of the group of first years. Even now they all called her 'Ice Queen', it was possible that they derived it from the fact that, as far as she knew, she was the only Black ever in existence to have the white-blonde hair that she did. She didn't think that was too likely though. She was called the 'Ice Queen' for her personality, she was cool, uncaring, and slippery. Unless of course, you happened to be one of the few graced with being her friend, in that case she was one of the kindest people you'd ever know. Now, though, was not a moment to be nice. Not when the ever timid Bartholomew Avery had decided that because he was afraid his father would beat him if he didn't make Slytherin, that he could _hold her hand_!

She was in the process of trying to think of the best way to detach him, when Professor McGonagall finished her speech on which House was which, and the line of First Years moved forward. _'Thank Merlin for small miracles,'_ she thought gratefully as she was able to separate herself from the disgusting boy she'd been forced by her parents to be nice to until now. She was at school now, and what could her parents do to stop her from telling Bartholomew exactly how much she detested him? Nothing. Nothing at all.

She shot a smile across the room to her sisters, Fourth Year Bellatrix, and Second Year Andromeda, which was returned by two nods and a smile from Meda. Bella didn't smile often, and it wasn't likely she'd let other people see her smile.

Cissy had been warned that 'Black' would almost always come first on the list. Luckily she knew Bartholomew would end up going first.

"Avery, Bartholomew," Professor McGonagall called out in a croaky kind of voice, the kind you have when you're almost, but not quite, over a very nasty cold.

It gave Narcissa happiness to see the boy pale and walk with shaking legs to the front of the room. That joy multiplied when he knocked the stool over and his face turned to be bright red and he scurried to fix it and sit down. She thought then that it couldn't get much better, oh, but it did. The hat sat on Bartholomew's head for _five whole minutes_ mulling over what House he would fit in. After the long deliberation period Bartholomew was placed in Slytherin and he walked, wiping tears from his still red cheeks to the table full of jeering Slytherins.

"Black, Narcissa," the middle-aged witch called out, apparently not wasting any time after how long Bartholomew had taken to be sorted. She sounded really impatient and almost angry. All the better for Cissy to work with.

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder, and walked very, very slowly up the three or so stairs (she didn't bother to count them, you see) and sat down very, very slowly, earning herself a level glare from the already angry looking witch. Narcissa put on her best, innocent smile and waited as the hat was placed on her head.

_'SLYTHERIN!'_ came the almost immediate, very anticipated shout from the hat. She smirked, her mirth shining in her pale face as she walked regally to sit with her sisters.

"Nice one, Cissy," Bella hissed, grinning her approval. Apparently she'd caught the obvious trick to make McGonagall angry. Narcissa's grin widened and she looked to the front and watched the rest of the sorting in silence.

Finally a few people she didn't recognize, as well as two of her closest friends: Lucius Malfoy and Jenna-Anne Bulstrode were sorted into Slytherin. Narcissa watched as Professor McGonagall sat at the staff table, red in the face, obviously angry. Oh yes. Slytherin was _definitely_ the best place to be.


	2. Chapter 1 Bellatrix's POV

**Erm... this is mostly fluffy... next one will not be. **

**Enjoy**

**No reviews to the prologue :( Hopefully some for this one**

* * *

Chapter 1

I smiled as I looked at the scarlet steam engine that would transport me to Hogwarts for the final time. It wasn't exactly a happy smile, though. It was more of a smile for the sake of my parents, who stood saying their goodbyes to Cissy and Meda. I was really beginning to despise Hogwarts. No... beginning was in my third year. Now I utterly loathed the place, not that I could let anyone else know that. Blacks didn't let _anyone_ know when they disliked something, unless it was a mudblood, then it was okay.

"Bellatrix!" came mothers sharp voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, turning. My voice sounded overly sweet, and full of fake exuberance. Hopefully it didn't come off that way to her, or she'd be angry. Not that she didn't _already_ sound angry.

"Come say good-bye, or did you plan on leaving without saying your good-byes?" Mother asked, her eyes narrowing just slightly.

"Of course not," I responded the fallacious sweetness disappearing from my voice, and replacing itself with complete irritation, I spent a second internally chastising myself for not saying goodbye earlier. I walked quickly from where I was standing, as to get this over with quickly.

"Study hard, and be sure to keep your sisters out of trouble. Please do not do anything to anger any of your professors, and honestly, try to do something extracurricular this year, try out for the Quidditch team, perhaps? Gobstones? Something other bullying other students,"

"Gobstones is for little first years, and Hufflepuffs. Are you honestly suggesting I sink to the level of those mudbloods just so I don't run off all those disgusting boys who are attempting, albeit unsuccessfully, to get in my favor?" I asked, incredulous that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Bella, do not speak to your mother like that," Father snapped, his deep voice grating. "Just because you are now of age does NOT mean you can disrespect you parents. Understood?"

I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, father. I'm sorry mother," I said, more than a little irritation seeping into my voice.

"Good. Now go, you don't want to miss the train. We'll see you in a few months for Christmas," he nodded, and I spun on my heel and walked quickly to join my sisters on the train.

"What was that all about?" asked fifteen-year-old Andromeda, smirking.

I glared at her and walked across the corridor to the compartment Narcissa was sitting in with Lucius Malfoy, Jenna-Anne Bulstrode, Walden Macnair, and Roddy. I sat down next to Roddy and flicked the door closed with my wand as soon as Andromeda was inside.

"So, are you gonna tell?" she persisted, smirk still plastered on her face.

"Mother insisted I try some 'extracurricular activities' this year. Like Quidditch or," I snorted on the last word. "Gobstones,"

"Next thing you know she'll be begging you to join the Wizard Chess Club!" Walden exclaimed in pure horror.

"And really, what's wrong with Quidditch?" asked Lucius, frowning. He was the Seeker on the Slytherin Team, but I still didn't see what offended him about what I'd said.

"Don't be so uptight, Lucy," I chuckled. "I just don't like Quidditch,"

"Lucy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, short for Lucius, get with it, Blondie!"

"I resent that," Lucius announced, rolling his eyes. "I can just call you Trixie or something equally as horrid,"

"Try it, and I'll hex you into next week," I muttered, folding my arms defiantly.

"Why do you two hate each other? I mean... Lucius is three years younger than you are Bella, why sink to the level of some fourteen year old kid?" Roddy asked, laughing.

"No one really understands why they hate each other, Rodolphus, just let it go," Andromeda shrugged. "Bellatrix will just completely change the subject if you bring it up,"

"But if anyone can get it out of her," Narcissa piped up. "It'll be Rodolphus, he _is_ her boyfriend after all,"

"Honestly, I wish you'd all stop talking about me like I'm not here," I sighed, my voice seeping with irritation as I twirled my wand between my fingers threateningly.

"Oh come on Bella, you don't have to pull your wand out just because someone wants to know why you and 'Lucy' don't get along," Jenna-Anne giggled, earning a glare from Lucius.

"Do NOT call me Lucy,"

"Erm... It's really crowded in here," Andromeda muttered, from where she was sitting, crammed between Walden and Jenna-Anne. "I think I'm going to go sit with some of the others in my year,"

"Fine, see you later _Andy_," Walden chuckled.

"What is this?" Cissy asked, shaking her head. "Give everyone an idiotic nickname day?"

"It's possible," Roddy shrugged, and he seemed to be thinking for a moment before heaving a sigh of frustration. "Your name is hard! I can't come up with anything for you!" he muttered, his voice on the brink of whining.

I shook my head. "I'm going to get some air," I told them standing, mostly I wanted to get away from the immaturity that seemed to surround me at every turn. Why was it that at seventeen I was still sitting with my sisters and their friends on the train? I really didn't know, but I decided that it wasn't happening for any other train ride this year.

I stopped in my tracks when I spotted Andromeda sitting in a compartment full of _Hufflepuffs_. When she'd said she was going to sit with students her age I'd assumed she'd meant _Slytherins _her own age. I narrowed my eyes and slid the door open.

"Meda? What do you think you're doing?"


	3. Chapter 2 Andromeda's POV

**Like I said at the beginning of last chapter this will not be fluff, there might be some funny moments, depending on your sense of humor. Anyway... enjoy. **

**Still lacking on reviews... kind of saddening :(**

* * *

Chapter 2- Andromeda's POV

I gasped and felt my face burn as my sister's voice interrupted the conversation I had been holding with the Badgers I'd decided in my second year were much kinder and more interesting than Snakes.

"What do you think you are doing, Meda?" Bellatrix asked again through gritted teeth, as usual gripping her wand, looking particularly angry.

"She's sitting with her friends, what does it matter to you?" Ted Tonks, a Hufflepuff in my year, who happened to be my best friend, piped up, glaring right back at the angry seventeen year old.

"Hmm... I don't recall asking you anything, _mudblood_," Bella hissed dangerously. "I was speaking to my sister," she finished, extenuating every word as if Ted were particularly stupid.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" I said, anger growing in my voice. My eyebrows knitted together as I met Bellatrix's glare with one equally as fierce.

"Awww... does widdle Anny got hersewf a boyfwiend?" Bella asked, sticking out her lower lip, and using the baby voice she generally reserved for when she speaking to Gryffindors.

"No!" Ted and I bellowed at the same moment.

"We're friends, that's all," Ted clarified, still glaring. "And it's really none of your business anyway,"

"Andromeda is my sister, so rest assured filthy mudblood, it sure as hell is my business," Bellatrix growled.

"Whatever," I shook my head. "Just... go away Bella," I sighed wearily.

"I'm not leaving alone, you're coming with me," she shook her head, grabbing my arm before I had the chance to move.

"Let go of her!" one of Ted's friends, Brett Christensen: a bulky 7th year beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, demanded. "She doesn't have to go with you if she doesn't want to.

"No... just... I-i'll go with her. I'll see you all later," I sighed hoping Bella would get over her anger, or at least not be too harsh. Suffice it to say with her renowned fiery temper, I wasn't counting on it.

"No," Bella chuckled, sounding altogether pleased with herself, digging her fingers further into my arm. "She won't see you all later,"

"Yes I will," I mouthed to Ted, grinning despite the anger I felt, and the pain in my arm from my obviously insane sister's death grip. He nodded, looking sad, and Bellatrix proceeded to drag me back to the compartment we'd been in earlier.

As we entered (Bella throwing me in ahead of her, and slamming the compartment door closed behind her) it became eerily quiet. It seemed as though Narcissa had been in the middle of a sentence and was now staring wide-eyed at the two of us, her mouth agape.

"I thought you were going to go get some air, Trixie," Lucius smirk, causing Bellatrix's already bright red face to flush even more red, if that was even possible.

"Apparently going to get air entails spying on your sister," I muttered, angrily, sitting down in-between Cissy and the window with my arms folded over my chest.

"What exactly happened?" asked Rodolphus, he sounded very interested, as a small smile passed across his face.

"Andromeda here was sitting with a bunch of mudblood Hufflepuffs," Bellatrix hissed, sitting down as a collective gasp spread through the small group of pureblood Slytherins, all of whom had serious superiority complexes, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Meda! Is she serious?" Cissy asked, horrified.

"When have you known Bellatrix to be anything _but_ serious, Narcissa?" I asked, glaring out the window, before looking at my younger sister, shrugging.

"Mum and Dad are going to murder you when they find out!" the young blonde gasped, and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"That's why we're not telling them," Bellatrix said quietly, and I looked over at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded, this was so unlike her.

"Despite how it may seem, the reason I pulled you out of there was because I care about you...those mudbloods have not been brought up as well as we have, they're unpredictable, you never know what they're going to pull,"

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'd like to pick my own friends, thanks," I grumbled, looking out the window again.

"Would you like me to tell them, then?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"Fine. I won't see them anymore," I sighed, '_When you're around,' _I added mentally.

"Good,"

"So, that was a rather... uh... touching moment there," Walden muttered after a few moments of complete silence. "What now?"

Bella smiled, and lowered her voice, as if she was worried someone was listening in. "Have you heard about the new dark wizard who is apparently rising up? Killing Muggles and mudbloods?" she asked eagerly. "He's supposed to be more evil than that Gellert Grindelwald that Dumbledore defeated,"

"No," Rodolphus shook his head after a moment of looking eager along with her. "I haven't,"

"Neither have I," Lucius and Walden shook their heads at the same time. I looked at Cissy.

"We've only heard of him because you keep talking about him," I said, shrugging.

"Are all of you total idiots?" Bella asked, looking at all of us with an expression full of incredulity. "Obviously you must be, if you don't even know about the rising of who will soon be the most powerful dark wizard in the history of the magical world!" she hissed, sounding appalled.

"I honestly don't care for the Dark Arts too much," I shrugged again, dismissing her statement

"Well, I know you do Lucy, and Walden, and Roddy. I don't know about Jenna-Anne or Cissy, but you three ought to be more interested in this!"

I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window again. Bella was on a rant. It wasn't likely she would give up until everyone else in the compartment was completely engulfed in the idea of this dark wizard. I really didn't see what was so great about it, but this was Bellatrix we were talking about, so I should have been surprised.

"Andy?" Cissy whispered, shaking my shoulder. I glanced over at her.

"Yes, Narcissa?" I asked, blinking a couple times at the unexpected light in the compartment. Had it been that bright a few seconds ago?

"You fell asleep, we're at the school," she smiled and stood up. She was in her Slytherin robes already, and I was glad I'd changed into mine at home before leaving, it made life so much easier if you were to say, fall asleep on the train.

"Oh. Really?" I asked, standing up as well, and looking around. Everyone else had left, and the trunks were all gone.

"Yeah. We might want to go before Bella scares some second year to death for trying to take our seats on one of the carriages," she chuckled.

"Sounds like something she'd do," I nodded, smiling. "Let's go then,"

Cissy nodded, and the two of us walked quickly to get off the train before it started moving again, which it did right after we jumped off. _'Impeccable timing there,' _I grinned to myself.

"What're you smiling about?" Narcissa asked, laughing.

"Oh, just that amazing timing you seem to have, of getting us off the train right before it starts moving again," I told her, my smile growing.

"Well, you didn't want to wake up, it took me a few minutes," she explained. "We'll be lucky if we won't have to walk to the school,"

"Looks like we're lucky," I told her, as we started running to the last carriage that held Bella and all the others who'd been in the compartment with us on the train. Cissy got ahead of me as I slowed down a little. The next thing I knew, I'd tripped over something on the ground and looked down, gasping when I saw what, or rather _who_ it was.


	4. Chapter 3  Narcissa's POV

**Honestly this took a lot longer than I was expecting. Please don't kill me. *hides* Anyway, it's really short, but I decided it was better to post than to leave you all (if there are any of you left...) hanging any longer.**

**I don't remember, and honestly I'm too lazy to go look, if I said that any suggestions you have for the plot, story, anything you want to see, I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Narcissa's POV

A cackling laugh, which I recognized as Bellatrix's rang through the crisp air of the cool September night. "Turns out it wasn't a little Gryffindor, after all Roddy," she chuckled.

"Hmm... well, I guess my eyesight isn't too great then," he replied, I could tell he was laughing as well.

"That's not funny!" Andromeda told them, angrily.

"You know, Bella. It really isn't that funny..." Walden muttered. "Had it been some Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, sure! I'd be laughing uncontrollably right along with you, but y'know... since Roddy just used a full body-bind curse on your little sister, i-it really just doesn't have the same effect," he shrugged.

"Not funny, eh?" Bella asked, laughter barely contained, from what I could hear. "I think that the fact that it's Narcissa makes it even more funny!"

"Oh come on!" Lucius grumbled, sounding particularly unhappy."Just release the spell so we can go eat already! All of the decent seats will be gone by the time we can get into the castle as it is!"

"Lucius has a point, Bella. We want to beat the little Firsties, greet the new Snakes, and not to mention, avoid detention first day back. Detention is not the best way to start the year in my opinion," Andromeda agreed.

"Oh fine! Why must you _all_ ruin my fun?" Bella sighed, and with a flick of her wand, I could move again. Andromeda helped me up and I brushed off my robes, shooting a nasty glare at Bella and Roddy.

"I think I might tell mum and dad," I muttered as I climbed into the carriage, which started moving immediately.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Bellatrix hissed, immediately taking on her usual lethal personality.

"You know they'll listen to her too, Bella..." Andromeda grinned. "Cissy's the youngest, she gets whatever she wants,"

"I'm basically an adult! They can't punish me anymore!" Bella countered, not sounding too sure of herself.

"But this is Narcissa we're talking about here, their precious blonde haired _baby_," Meda cooed, a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just drop it? You two argue enough as it is, you don't need to argue about the amount of influence I have over Mum and Dad," I told them, as the carriage stopped in front of the school. Luckily the last of the crowd of older students was still moving slowly into the castle. By some miracle we wouldn't be late, as Lucius had predicted.

"Quickly, now. The first years will be arriving momentarily." Professor McGonagall loudly, and impatiently, called over the chattering stragglers.

"We _are _going quickly, Professor," a boy in behind us whined, "the Slytherins aren't walking!"

Bella spun around. "We're walking at our own pace, Gryffindor. I wouldn't suggest that you say anything further, unless you'd like to spend a week or two in the hospital wing..."

"Miss Black. _I_ would suggest that you not threaten other students, particularly those in my House, unless you would like to find Slytherin with points in the negative, and yourself in detention," Professor McGonagall, who was now standing formidably in front of Bella, with her arms crossed, and a very sour expression on her already irritated face.

"Yeah, Bella. Come on," Roddy muttered, and grabbed her arm, pulling her after him, just as her mouth opened to make a remark. Seeing the look she gave him, for a moment I thought she was ready to kill him.

"Quickly!" Professor McGonagall snapped walking behind us now. I smiled a little, and walked ahead of the others. They were moving slowly, and I didn't want to be the last one inside the Great Hall. Luckily the Gryffindors that Bella had been harassing were still lagging significantly behind us.

"Come _on_!" I whispered back to the others, moving more quickly now. "We'll already look like fools as it is, getting here last!"

"We're _fashionably _late, Narcissa," Bella hissed.

"I'm fairly sure fasionably late would really only apply to something that didn't involve us walking into a room with this many people," I replied, walking inside. I moved quickly, keeping my cool as I walked, to a seat at the Slytherin table, near the back, completely ignoring the stares my sisters, friends and I were receiving. Oh yes, this would be an interesting school year.


End file.
